Just a Vampire
by zonga
Summary: Has lot's of Eric in it. About a woman named Shaylee, who's no ordinary human. She absorbs powers, abilities and talents; a persons telepathy, a shifters abilitie and strength, a vampire's mad flying skills ext. Rated M for a reason. Read my story.


***Disclaimer* I don't own true blood, I wish I owned Eric though. Oh well, sigh. I own him in my dreams.**

Chapter One

My friend Jenny has never seen or met an actual vampire before, I have. That's why I was scared shitless of going to Fangtasia that night.

_Last year I was at a regular human nightclub, at around midnight. I had seen this really cute blonde man on the dance floor. He was a great dancer and I really wanted to join him, so I did. I walked straight up to the man who looked around my age and asked for a dance. He obliged, with really nice manners and we did the tango. Yes, I did just say tango. The man who's name I'd found out was Joshua, was really surprised at how well I could tango and quite frankly so was I. We didn't just dance for one song, I don't even know how many. However, Joshua took me through all different types of ballroom; fast and slow waltz, fox trot, fast step, cha cha and a few more that I don't even know the names of. And guess what, I could do them all. Everyone in the nightclub surrounded us, in a circle, having fun watching. It was a tad embarrassing, but I loved being the centre of attention._  
_Once we finished dancing neither of us was puffing or in anyway tired. I think that surprised Joshua, well he surprised me too. I started believing that he was like me, no matter how unbelievable it seemed. It was stupid of me not to realise the truth._  
_I had worn a blood red dress that went to my knees. Joshua had told me that I looked beautiful and bought me a drink. It was weird when he didn't buy himself one. But I didn't think much of it. The night had been wonderful, we had been showered with complements about our dancing and how great we looked together. I also did something very stupid, I allowed Joshua to drive me home. He just seemed like such a gentlemen. Years of practice I guess. He walked me to my door and once there I watched as he leant over to give me a good night kiss. I expected Joshua to just give me a peck on the cheek, but he didn't. It was the most romantic kiss I'd ever had. The kiss had started off soft and then his lips had gotten firmer and firmer against mine. It was as if he had a deep hunger for me. I absolutely loved every moment of it and my whole body agreed, tingling all over. He pushed his tongue through my lips and used it to explore my mouth. I allowed Joshua to do this and then I also did the same. He purred in satisfaction. We both had our arms wrapped around each other, still on the front steps. I felt him dig into my bag and then heard the clatter of my keys. Still kissing me he found the right key and put it in my front door. Soon after that we went inside with me kicking the door shut. I dragged him to the couch, where he dumped me on it and then lied on top of me. That was when I felt his fangs slide down. Oh fuck, I had thought, I should have already known. What with his pale and cold skin. I was such an idiot._  
_I was not going to loose my virginity to a vampire, especially not on a one night stand. Joshua new that I felt his fangs, so he stopped kissing me and put his mouth to my throat. He smelt my blood._  
_"A nice little virgin, the best kind. Yum!" He licked my throat, as if picturing that first bite. I told him that I didn't want to do this any more, I tried pleading. It didn't work, he'd already smelt my blood. The sweet mannered man, had turned into a monster. Joshua ripped off my dress, destroying it in the process. "__I'll try to go slowly. If your a good girl!" he said coldly._  
_I was trying to kick him, but it didn't work he just pinned my legs underneath his. I wanted to scream, but it was stuck in the back of my throat. The monster put his hand in the middle of my back and forced me into a sitting position. He undid my bra and let me fall back down. I felt him put his hand on my left breast, he started playing with my nipple. It instantly went hard and I let out a soft sob. He slid his hands up and down my body, giving me complements while doing so. However, when he attempted to take my undies off something in me snapped. I managed to free one of my legs and kicked him. Sending the vampire across the room. I had absorbed Joshua's strength._  
_We fought like crazy, he even bit me on the arm. I still have the scar. I won though, using the leg of a chair to stab him through the heart. He instantly turned to ash. The reason I could ballroom dance was because that was one of Joshua's talents. That ability to dance is the only thing I have ever managed to keep._

I'm really nervous, Jenny is going to pick me up soon and we're driving down to the vampire bar. Please, don't think that we're fang bangers, that's far from the truth. We're just two curious twenty-two year olds wanting to know what these types of bars are like. We chose to go to Fangtasia because it's the most well known one in this state. It's a few hours away from where I now live. (I've only been in America for about six months, I'm originally from Australia.) I do however know what an American fang banger wears and I definitely plan to not look like one. I search through my closet and find what I'm looking for. My electric blue dress-the beautiful v neck dress was nearly a mini because of my tall height of six foot.

There wad a knock at the door, so I went and answered it. When I opened the door I had to do a double take. I didn't recognise my friend to start with. I was looking at someone dressed like a fang-banger, Jenny looked like a low class hooker. "I thought we were going to dress normal, I said shocked.  
"Yeah, we were. But then I decided I want the proper experience." She replied in her girlish voice. "I knew you wouldn't want to dress like this," She gestures at her clothes. So I didn't tell you." "Ok as long as your happy, I guess." "You disapprove don't you, Shaylee?" She asked hurt.  
I looked at her clothes again, she was wearing tight black leather short-shorts and a black crop top that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Neither did my dress much, but I didn't look like a slut wearing it. Yes, I know, harsh. But if you knew my friend you'd act the same way seeing her like this. I didn't agree with what she's wearing.  
"No," I said instead though. "I don't disapprove, just shocked is all." "Ok, you look fantastic by the way!" I smiled at that.  
"Thanks Jen, I just gotta do my make-up."  
I tell her to make herself comfy and then went to my bathroom. Put on a bit of foundation, mascara, eye liner and a healthy dose of lip gloss. Glanced in the mirror and decided I look decent, then went back into the lounge room. We talked for another few minutes, describing what we had heard about Fangtasia. After that we started our three hour drive to the nightclub.

We finally got to the vampire bar and I knew as soon as I see the glowing red neon sign, that I wasn't going to fit in. But, oh well, shit happens. I'll just go in to Fangtasia like I don't care that I look different, I had thought. Shouldn't be too hard, because I actually am happy with what I'm wearing. Just in front of us in line, I saw a woman dressed like a normal person. The woman was wearing a tight-white dress, that was thinly scatted with red flowers with long green stems. Both of us looked like normal sexy twenty-something year olds, not shy to show off our big boobs. She turned around and caught my eye. I gave her a big cheery smile, which she returned. Then, all of a sudden the woman who couldn't have been older than thirty got the most confused look on her beautiful face. At the same time my head goes into chaos.  
_...why can't I hear that woman's mind any more _  
_...I hope one of the vamps take me home _  
_...hopefully I look sexy enough _  
_...hope the vampires aren't too scary _  
_...I wonder what it's like to have sex with them, I've heard it's great_

It's like my mind had exploded, all these voices in my head. I'd only once experienced this before. These voices meant that there was a telepath in the crowd and I thought I knew who. It would explain why she had that confused look. See hears the thing, there are many people in this world who are different. I know about them all because of what I am. There isn't even a name for what my ability is. I absorb what people can do; a persons telepathy, I can change like a shifter and a were, and even can do what a vampire's abilities are. However, I can only do these things when the person or creature is no more than a few hundred meters away. So the other woman dressed normally like me isn't actually normal, she can read minds...interesting. I build up mental barriers, to get rid of everyone's thoughts in my mind. It doesn't quite work, but it'll have to do. I can only just make out the thoughts.

The woman finally stops starring at me as she gets carded at the door. It's only know that I take notice at her companion. Instantly I recognised him as a vampire, I was getting better at controlling my ability. I'd been practising. Joshua isn't actually the only vampire I've met. I went to New Orleans for a few weeks the month before, where I studied the vampire's. It doesn't take me long to recognise them. I feel their power radiating off them. I now could feel myself absorbing the vampire's abilities, he's quite powerful. I listen in, on their conversation with the woman at the door. Who's also a vampire.  
"I can no longer tell human ages, and we must be very careful we serve no minors. In any capacity," the female vamp said with a smile. She cast a look at the other vamp. "I haven't seen you in a few months," she said to him in a cool-sweet voice.  
"I'm mainstreaming," he explained, and she nodded.

Well, well, well, I think. A big mean vampire trying to be good, how delightful. Hope that works out for him, and the woman.  
Jen and I finally get to go into the bar and aren't surprised at what we see. Everything in Fangtasia's interior was in red, black and grey. The walls were lined with framed pictures of every movie vampire who had shown fangs on the silver screen. The lighting was dim, of course, nothing unusual about that; what was unusual was the clientele.

The bar was full with idiotic humans, fang-bangers and tourists alike. Utterly pathetic, the way they all dressed. There was also around fifteen vamps, the power in hear was unbelievable. I felt as my body soaked it all up. Oh my fucking God...he's one hot vampire I heard Jen think. Great I thought, who's she thinking about. It didn't take me long to work out. He was sitting on a throne-like chair. He was handsome; shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyed, tall and broad shouldered. He was wearing boots, jeans and a vest. Period. I scanned the humans brains around him to find his name and did. His name was Eric and my friend wanted him. Eric meet my gaze and kept a straight face.  
I'm going up to that guy. Jen told me. I didn't try to stop her, I knew I couldn't. My friend's mind was made up. I watched sadly as she made her way over to Eric and a female vampire sitting next to him. Jen didn't say anything, she didn't need too. The blonde vampire, eyes still meeting mine said one word. I heard it through my heightened sense.  
"Pathetic."  
I shook my head as Eric kicked her away with his foot. Like a person would to an annoying dog. I looked away, I didn't want to watch him anymore.

Instead I searched for the telepath. When I found her I was surprised to see her at the bar talking to the vampire working there.  
"How's it going, Bill?" the bartender asked. "Long time, no see. This you meal for the night?" He nodded toward the telepath as he put their drinks on the bar in front of them; a gin and tonic, for her and a tru blood, for Bill.  
"This is my friend Sookie. She has some questions to ask," Bill said.  
Hmm, how curious.  
"Have you seen this woman, or this one, in the bar?" Sookie asked. Drawing two newspaper photos from her purse. "Or this man?" pulling out a photo this time.  
"Yes to the women, no to the man, though he looks delicious," replied the bartending, smiling at Sookie. "Your brother, perhaps?"  
"Yes."  
"What possibilities," he whispered, I shuddered. Poor woman.  
They talked for a few more seconds and just before Bill and Sookie left, the bartender said, "That one," poking a finger at one of the pictures. "She wanted to die."  
"How do you know?" Sookie's so innocent.  
"Everyone who comes hear does, to one extent or another," he replied matter-of-factly. "That's what we are. Death."  
How true that was.


End file.
